The present invention relates to a motor vehicle accessory and more particularly to a removable, portable auxiliary window or windshield wiper.
Motor vehicles, such as passenger cars having a slanted or "fast-back" rear window, are sometimes provided with a rear window wiper, similar to a conventional windshield wiper, but having its wiper blade operated from the rotatably oscillating drive shaft of an electric motor mounted in the interior of the vehicle body, the drive shaft passing through an opening in the body for connection to the wiper blade arm, the wiper blade being disposed in engagement with the exterior surface of the window such as to wipe an arcuate area to improve the driver's vision through the window in case of rain or snow.
Such a window wiper accessory is generally not standard and, when requested while purchasing an automobile, is installed by the dealer and is charged extra. When the automobile is sold by the owner or traded in, the auxiliary windshield wiper remains attached to the vehicle, as it cannot be easily removed and installed on another automobile. In addition, the auxiliary wiper is installed in a fixed position and, in the not uncommon occurrence of failure of the standard windshield wipers, the auxiliary wiper is not available for wiping clean a portion of the windshield.
The present invention provides an auxiliary, portable and removable wiper unit which may be installed at will at any location on the body of a motor vehicle to be operative on any window surface area which can be transferred from one motor vehicle to another one, which may be stored away when not in use, and which can be used as a replacement for conventional windshield wipers in emergencies, in the event that the motor vehicle conventional windshield wipers are inoperative.